Messed Up
by sinfullysarcastic
Summary: It was hard when they were all in Anubis House together as teens. But now, set in a world where none of them ever met, it's about to get a lot harder. Mostly canon couples, might stray from the path sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm not a stranger to this site, I've been reading on it anonymously for a year, and finally decided to make an account! I posted a tiny drabble a couple days ago which I accidentally labelled 'prologue' when really, it was just a stand-alone. **

**SO, yeah...hope you like this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

Alfie burst into the apartment that wasn't his in wild excitement. Eddie paused the game on TV and looked up to see the dark-skinned boy. He almost groaned- Alfie and he were great friends, but sometimes, he could be the most annoying person ever, and Eddie strongly regretted giving him the spare key to his and Fabian's shared apartment. In all truthfulness, he had given the key to Jerome, but Alfie lived with him, and had obviously snatched it off of Jerome.

The worst thing about Alfie occurred as of two months ago- he got a _girlfriend_. It was a shock to everyone, for Fabian, Jerome, and Eddie were still single, and Alfie of all people got a girlfriend?

Unfair.

The guys had all met her once- Piper Williamson. And that just left Jerome, Fabian, and Eddie even more confused…how had smart, sensible, Piper, practical, sometimes stern, Piper date crazy, fun, prank pulling Alfie Lewis? How she even tolerated Alfie Lewis was the real question.

So, as Eddie paused the game, he thought this over. Alfie was probably here to brag, something that had become one of his favorite past times now that he actually had a proper girlfriend. He liked flaunting it in their faces- jokingly, of course, because that was Alfie's nature- but every joke reminded them they weren't like Alfie was, in love and on cloud nine.

Again, this was just unfair.

"Dude, are you okay?" Alfie waved his hand in Eddie's face, and the blonde snapped back to reality. "You spaced out."

"Sorry," Eddie nodded. "What'd you come for?" It might've sounded rude- but that was Eddie, and each one of the boys had gotten used to it after being friends with him for several years.

"Okay," Alfie jumped up and grinned. "So, guess what? Piper has a twin!" Alfie waited for a bigger reaction than a blank stare- maybe Eddie would stand up and jump too, maybe he'd let out a long whoa, maybe he'd even let his eyes widen perhaps? But he didn't do any of that, so Alfie took it upon himself to elaborate, "Completely identical!"

"So?" Eddie shrugged. Alfie sighed, knowing the reaction he expected would never come.

"So, Piper wants to come over with her for a proper dinner and all that."

"I still don't see how this concerns me."

"I want to use your apartment, man! Mine is so messy," he groaned. "And since Fabian's this super neat freak, I was just wondering if Jerome, Piper, her twin, and I could all come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

Eddie shrugged again, "Sure. Just ask Fabian."

"Okay, where is he?"

"FABIAN!" Eddie yelled, and Fabian rushed out of his room in a panic. His eyes darted for something dangerous, but his eyes locked on Alfie, and he let his shoulders go slack.

"Do you really have to yell?" Fabian groaned. "I get scared to death, every time!"

"Good to know," Alfie said quickly. "So, listen, we're friends right? Like best friends, like closer than-"

"What do you want, Alfie?" Fabian interrupted, sitting next to Eddie. Alfie looked at him with pleading puppy eyes, "Can I please use your apartment? See, Piper has a twin, so her twin and she are coming over to have dinner with Jerome and me. But our apartment is _way _too messy, so I was wondering if we could have dinner here with you guys."

"Sure," Fabian laughed at Alfie's pleads. "We were just planning to order pizza, is that okay?"

"That's perfect!" Alfie's face broke out into a smile as he sat down next to Fabian and gave him a one armed bro hug. "I knew you'd come through for me!"

Fabian smiled, "So, Piper has a twin?" He had really liked Piper- not in the way Alfie did, just on an intellectual level. The girl was a musical genius, and Fabian was happily surprised to talk about Beethoven with someone, since Eddie was completely uninterested in any classical music whatsoever.

"Yeah," Alfie nodded eagerly. "I think her name's Patricia or something."

"Are they alike?"

Alfie shrugged, "I dunno. Guess we'll find out tomorrow night." He made no move to get up, and the three sat in silence before Jerome burst in as well.

"Oh, yay, it's a party," Eddie commented drily. Jerome sighed as he spotted Alfie, "Dude, where were you?"

"Here!" Alfie beamed. "Guess what? They let me keep the dinner here!" Jerome rolled his eyes. Piper was really boring, in his opinion, based on the time before when he had met her- Alfie had insisted she was 'just shy', but Jerome doubted it. No one could be that shy and be dating Alfie.

"I really don't want to meet her twin," Jerome groaned.

"I told you she's shy!" Alfie's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Jerome didn't even bat an eye at his comment.

"I found Piper to be very nice," Fabian interjected.

"Ooh," Jerome's eyes widened playfully. "Looks like Fabian's out to get your girlfriend!" Alfie gasped loudly and turned to glare at Fabian, who raised his hand in surrender.

"I think Jerry's right," Eddie shrugged. "She was kind of mellow, I guess." Jerome high fived Eddie in agreement.

"You all are just jealous because you don't have girlfriends!" Alfie got up and stamped his foot indignantly. Fabian slowly sat him back down, and then faced Jerome and Eddie, "You don't even know the girl. Stop stereotyping Patricia."

"So her name's Patricia?" Jerome's head lolled back. "Patricia and Piper- even their names are similar. Can't _wait _to meet them."

And if looks could kill, Alfie's uncharacteristic glare would have sent Jerome to the coffin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and followers and all that! Here's chapter two, hope you like it...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis**

"They're not here yet!" Alfie peered through the hole in the door of Fabian and Eddie's apartment before checking his watch and frowning. "It's already 7:00!"

"Alfie, it's okay if they're a few minutes late," Fabian chuckled at his friend's worry, giving the table one last swipe. It was already dust free, and everyone knew it, but Fabian needed something to do.

"But Pipes is never late!" Alfie protested, not turning from the door. Eddie rolled his eyes and exchanged a look with Jerome before glancing at the pizza boxes on the table. He was _hungry_. "You don't think something happened, right?" Alfie's eyes widened as he whipped out his mobile.

"Alfie, if you call her, it'll look needy," Jerome warned him, but Alfie had already dialed his girlfriend's number. The other three remained quiet as their friend's face broke out in a smile. Whatever he had just heard from Piper was obviously good news. Shutting his mobile phone, Alfie jumped up.

"Don't worry, she's in the elevator," Alfie sighed in relief, playfully wiping his brow, and even Fabian let out an eye roll at that. Alfie furrowed his brows, "You guys won't tell her I was waiting by the door, right?"

Eddie's smirk should've betrayed him, and Jerome's wicked smile should've given Alfie a hint as well. Fabian knew, Fabian knew very well that those two were going to tell Piper Alfie had been anxiously waiting, peering out their door for ten minutes straight, looking like a stalker. Fabian also knew Alfie was all too naïve to realize that, but Eddie and Jerome would kill him if he told his friend their plan.

So he kept his mouth shut in anticipation as a knock came on the door. Alfie let out a girlish squeal before straightening up and opening the door.

"Please tell me you're not Piper," Alfie shook his head at the woman in front of him, dressed in a leather jacket, a black faded t-shirt, and dark purple skinny jeans. Her makeup was done dark, and she was _scary_, to be honest.

The woman laughed, "I'm Patricia. Piper's outside looking in her compact mirror." Patricia smirked, leaning closer to whisper to Alfie, "She's been doing her hair for an hour now. Don't tell her I told you though." Alfie nodded, slightly touched Piper cared so much for him as to be so concerned with her looks. Patricia continued, slightly raising her eyebrow, "And did I just hear a strangled cat in here?" She was obviously referring to Alfie's squeal, and Eddie bit back a laugh while Jerome let his flow openly.

"Patricia, what are you saying about me?" Piper came up behind her sister, placing her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow. She tapped her foot impatiently, and the four boys stood quietly, afraid to interrupt. Piper's face contorted into terror, "Oh, god. You weren't telling Alfie about…" she trailed off, knowing Patricia knew she meant her preparation.

"About what?" Patricia acted innocently, and Jerome was impressed. She was a good liar, he had to admit. If he didn't just hear her tell Alfie, he would've been fooled as well, and Jerome Clarke was not an easy person to fool.

"Nothing," Piper shook her head, sighing, before pecking Alfie on the cheek. The man pouted slightly, "Just on the cheek? You come five minutes late and you expect me to just accept a kiss on the cheek?"

Piper giggled slightly and moved to give Alfie a long kiss on the lips. Patricia turned away, disgusted, going over to sit on the couch between Jerome and Eddie, the only seat available since Fabian occupied the armchair. The other boys were all shielding their eyes as well.

When the-ahem- noises ceased and the kiss came to an end, Alfie and Piper pulled up chairs from the dining table, dragging them next to Fabian's armchair. An awkward pause in conversation resulted, some still scarred by the couple's PDA, some just plain bored.

Jerome smirked, "Piper, your dear boyfriend was watching outside the door for you for ten minutes straight."

Maybe it was the way he said it, or maybe it was the comment itself, or maybe it was Alfie's reaction- burying his head in his hands out of embarrassment. Either way, a hearty chorus of laughter filled the room.

Piper giggled, patting Alfie's back comfortingly, "That's so sweet!"

"That's so _creepy_!" Patricia corrected, and Jerome gave a light chuckle as Piper glared at her sister. Alfie wasn't coming up for air anytime soon, cheeks still flushed, and Patricia was not helping. "Sorry," Patricia looked down, biting her lip to fight back another oncoming laugh.

Fabian was the only one remaining calm and collected in the situation, even though he himself had joined in on the laughter earlier. But that was just who Fabian was: he was easygoing and a good friend if you got to know him, but otherwise, he was the equivalent to a socially awkward snail. He was also considered the peacemaker of his little group; it was only when he felt strongly passionate about something would he fight for it. "Guys, quit it," he said, and just like that, laughter ceased as Piper sent him a grateful look. Fabian nodded his welcome as Alfie cautiously lifted his head from his hands.

He glared at Jerome, before crossing his arms. "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"It's okay," Piper's laugh filled his ears. "It was sort of cute."

"How is having a potential stalker cute?"

"Patricia!"

"Sorry, sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! So, I've finally got my posting schedule down, and I'll be posting every Sunday! Hope that's okay with everybody! Updates will usually be 900 words, give or take. It's a slow-progressing story, but there is a nice dose of Peddie in this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

"I'm Jerome Clarke," he turned to Patricia, taking her hand and lightly pressing his lips to it before smirking. Jerome dropped her hand, and Patricia subtly wiped her hand on her jeans after. She must've not been that subtle though, because Eddie noticed. He bit back a chuckle before introducing himself.

"Eddie Miller," he said, and she nodded in response before turning to Fabian.

Fabian rolled his eyes playfully, "I'm Fabian Rutter. Sorry for them. They're complete idiots."

"Says the guy that reads Egyptian Mythology books for fun," Alfie cried indignantly. He turned to Patricia, "And I'm Alfie Lewis."

Patricia rolled her eyes, "_Believe me_, I know. There is not a single day where I can wake up without Piper telling me about 'oh my god, I got a text from Alfie' or 'oh, listen to what Alfie said, it's SO sweet!'" Patricia laughed as Piper took her turn to bury her face in her hands.

Alfie, on the other hand, looked thoroughly pleased with Patricia's comment. He hugged Piper comfortingly, but his wide smile betrayed his act of sympathy for her recent embarrassment. She _talked about him_ so constantly her twin was complaining about it. Alfie had never had a girlfriend like that, and personally, he loved it.

"It's okay," he cooed, but Piper didn't lift her head up. He pressed a gentle kiss to her hair, and Patricia, Jerome, and Eddie burst out in a unanimous groan. Unlike them, Fabian respected that Piper and Alfie were a couple, and these kind of romantic things were to be expected.

"Do they do this kind of shit every time Piper comes over?" Patricia hissed to Jerome. He gave a light chuckle, but nodded truthfully.

Eddie elaborated, "It's the _worst_."

"Why, cause you two don't have girlfriends?" Patricia smirked, looking between the two surprised men.

Jerome lifted his eyebrow, mildly curious as to how she got her guess, "How did you know?"

"Yeah, I don't remember telling Piper," Eddie said. The three were engulfed in their own private conversation, while Alfie was still coaxing Piper and Fabian being his awkward snail self, not wanting to intrude on Jerome, Eddie, and Patricia and figuring Alfie wouldn't like him interrupting him while comforting Piper. Eddie continued quietly, "I mean, I guess Alfie could've told her."

"He didn't," Patricia shook her head adamantly. "It's just, I figured you two would've been somewhere else if you could've been."

Jerome nodded, "Oh, and congratulations on your lie."

Patricia crossed her arms, "My _what_?"

"The lie you told Piper," Jerome clarified. Patricia muttered an 'oh' or something before Jerome continued thoughtfully. "You know, you're not a lot like Piper."

"I've heard," Patricia said. "Piper and I didn't grow up together, our parents split."

"So did mine!" Eddie looked overjoyed at the thought of another person his age who had gone through what he had. Though divorce was fairly common, he had yet to meet any people who had gone through it in anyway.

Jerome knew soon enough the conversation would be directed towards him and his past, something he didn't want. "So, what's your job?"

"Office job," Patricia shrugged. "I wanted to be a music producer, but whatever, you know?" It was obvious she still wanted to pursue her old dream, and Eddie wasn't sure if he would be considered insensitive if he told her he was a music producer. Wouldn't that be rubbing it in her face or something?

"What type of music do you like?" Eddie was genuinely interested.

"You probably wouldn't know them," Patricia shook her head, dismissing it as she twirled one of the bracelets on her wrist.

"No, seriously, just tell me," Eddie grinned playfully. What was it about this girl that made her so easy to talk to? Though her image made her look unapproachable, he had an idea that she was okay.

"Sick Puppies?" she looked up eagerly, her bracelet spinning faster and faster, her eyes flashing with desperation. Desperation to what? Not be judged?

"Really?" Eddie's eyes glistened with excitement. "You're kidding me, you like Sick Puppies?"

Alfie had succeeded in getting Piper up and making her happy again. She butt in on Patricia and Eddie's conversation, "Sick Puppies? That is all Patricia talks about." She rolled her eyes, the classical musician within her sprouting at the mention of that hard rock _trash_.

"Same with Eddie," Fabian agreed.

"Huh," Patricia cracked a smile. "Maybe you're not that bad."

Eddie looked a bit offended, though he tried to hide it by saying something snarky to her to show he was unaffected. Piper groaned, "Don't even try. That is honestly the best compliment you're going to get from her."

Even Patricia didn't object to that.

Fabian clapped his hands once an awkward silence arose, "Who wants pizza?" A chorus of 'me' went around, and he got up to get the boxes and plates.

"So, what's your job?" Patricia looked to Jerome first.

"Private Eye," he grinned. He had had a bad experience with private eyes in his teen years, and now, Jerome was determined to do the world justice by giving them at least one person who was actually good at the job.

"Comedian," Alfie said, and Patricia momentarily wondered how Piper and him were dating, but didn't say anything.

"And Fabian's an architect," Eddie said. "And…I'm a music producer." He braced himself for her reaction, but to his surprise, she looked fine, if not a little disappointed that she hadn't made it in the business. Eddie didn't know what came over him, but he was suddenly speaking again. "I could…show you my studio…only if you want to, you know."

Jerome and Alfie shared a glance as Fabian smiled.

"Yeah," Patricia smiled. "I'd definitely like that."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Here's the fourth installment, with some bromance and some Fabina, I guess...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

After the girls had ate, chat, and finally left, Alfie and Jerome stuck around at Fabian and Eddie's place to 'discuss', which basically meant gossip, even if they wouldn't admit it.

"So, does our wittle Eddie have a wittle crush?" Jerome hid his laugh as he folded his hands and hunched over to rest his head on them. His eyes glinted with a cross of amusement and curiosity.

Eddie scoffed, sinking into the couch, "It's not a date. It's a friendly gesture."

"Well then, you haven't made a 'friendly gesture' for years," Jerome smirked, knowing he had won when Eddie sighed, defeated. Fabian's mouth twitched into a smile- whenever Jerome and Eddie talked, he realized, it was bound to be funny.

"Whatever," Eddie rolled his eyes. He wasn't comfortable with this conversation, not at all, so he did what he did best: he changed it, turning the table on Alfie. Faking seriousness, he spoke, "So, Alfie, when are you proposing to Piper?"

Alfie's eyes widened in alarm as he gasped for words, sputtering, "Propose? As in, marry? You think we're going to marry each other?" He paused for a minute before beginning to dry-heave. "OH MY GOD, WHAT IF _SHE _THINKS WE'RE GOING TO MARRY EACH OTHER?" He mumbled on, feeling dizzy from the expectation. When he wanted a serious relationship, he didn't mean this much of a commitment. Piper was amazing and great, and yes, maybe, one day, marriage could be a potential factor, but now?

Oh, Eddie scared him when he talked about this.

"Guys," Fabian reprimanded Eddie and Jerome, who were laughing at Alfie's benefit. It was a joke, of course, everyone knew that but Alfie, who was now running berserk around the small apartment, bumping into things as he held his head in his hands worriedly. "Stop it."

"It's funny," Eddie protested, and Fabian shook his head angrily.

"It's not funny," Fabian stood up, eyes blazing, and Jerome and Eddie eyed him warily, their laughter ceasing as Alfie finally ran out of the apartment. "You guys are sick, you know that? This is the first girl Alfie has properly liked since Amber broke up with him years ago. Why are you trying to mess it up?"

"Fabian-"

"No, Jerome! Stop it," Fabian said, inching towards the door, backing away from the two. Grabbing his coat, he shook his head, more disappointed than anything else. "Just stop, will you?"

And he left them to their thoughts.

Fabian shivered, tugging on his sleeves for warmth. For a so-called genius, he should've checked the weather forecast before going outside. It was _cold_, and night was close to coming. He should turn back right now, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, couldn't go back to his stupid apartment to room with the guy he called his best friend.

Were his friends always such jerks, and he never realized it? Was it the prospect of not having girlfriends themselves that led them to jealousy-fueled bashing? Fabian didn't have a girlfriend either, and he was perfectly fine.

Whatever it was, Fabian was tired of it. And he-

"Oh, I'm so sorry," a voice called, and he snapped out of his thoughts to see a girl knocked to the ground. He paled- had he been so immersed in his thoughts he had bumped into her and knocked her down? His cheeks flushed as he extended a hand.

"It's my fault," Fabian confessed, though he wasn't exactly sure of it. In the fading light, the girl was admittedly beautiful, long wavy dirty-blonde hair past her shoulders, and hazel eyes glinting with excitement. She was American, judging by her accent. She was blushing as well as she got up, grasping onto Fabian's hand for support.

"I'm sorry, again," she said, looking down. "I was rushing, and I don't know-"

"No, it's okay, really," Fabian assured, chuckling. "I wasn't paying attention. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"You don't have to-"

"But I want to," he said gently, briefly wondering where all this was coming from. Was this considered flirting?

"Okay then," she said, smiling up at him. "All I want is one thing."

"Such as?"

"Your name."

Fabian was surprised, to say the least. Out of everything, all she wanted was his name? "Fabian, Fabian Rutter."

"Nina Martin," she said, and he awkwardly held out his hand to shake. She obliged, laughing.

"I guess I'll see you around?" Fabian asked shyly.

"Yeah, definitely," Nina said, backing away. "I live right around here," she said. Why she was spilling so much information, she had no clue. She had learned the effects of doing that sort of thing, when her last boyfriend, Mick, had cheated on her. She had put all her trust in him, and he had just…ditched her.

But something about him, this Fabian, who was heartbreakingly nice and sweet, it made her happy.

"Same," he said, pointing in the direction of his apartment building. He turned to leave as the conversation came to an awkward pause. "Bye?"

"Bye," she called, before tearing off into a run. Fabian stuffed his hands in his pockets, letting his breath come out in little wisps of air.

Nina Martin.

He'd have to remember that name.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you guys like the chapter...it's a slow progressing story, once again, just because I think it'd be a bit unlikely for all the characters to just rush in and immediately start dating or something. Yeah, so...read and review?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

Jerome cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen when Fabian left. "I better go check on Alfie. See you later?"

Eddie nodded distractedly as Jerome ushered himself out. In all honesty, he didn't know what had come over him. What he had said to Alfie…all the comments he had made….it dawned on him that they weren't the best thing to say. He groaned, knowing he would have to apologize soon enough.

Tomorrow. He didn't have enough energy today.

* * *

Eddie yawned, rubbing his eyes before waking up and staring hard at the clock. Ten o'clock, on the dot. Not bad for him. He heard a clattering in the kitchen, and knew Fabian was already up, making breakfast or something. Sitting up, the blonde looked down. This would be awkward too, going into the kitchen, grabbing a plate of whatever Fabian had made, and sitting down like nothing had happened.

He briefly wondered if Jerome and Alfie had made up. Probably had, they'd been inseparable for years, and besides, Jerome hadn't even done anything wrong, he just made the mistake of laughing along.

Eddie let his hand wander to his cellphone. If he didn't apologize to Alfie right now, then he'd be all awkward with Fabian. And if he was all awkward with Fabian, he wouldn't get pancakes.

He dialed Alfie's number.

Eddie loved pancakes.

* * *

"Hello?" Alfie answered his mobile groggily, the world shifting into focus as he sat up.

"_Hey, Alfie…_"

Eddie. Alfie mentally groaned, not in the mood for teasing about his relationship. "Hey."

"_So, I just wanted to say sorry for last night. It was…wrong of me…to say that._" Alfie almost let out a laugh at Eddie's apology. Saying sorry was never his strong suit.

"Who put you up to it?" Alfie asked bitterly. "Fabian? Jerome?"

"_No! No way, man. It was me, just me. We cool?_" Alfie wanted to stay mad at him. But this was _Alfie Lewis_. He was the jokester, the prankster, the one that could lighten up anybody's day. And he was also terrible at staying angry, because sometimes, there was no point in doing it.

And Eddie had sincerely apologized, something that came around once in a blue moon. "We're cool."

* * *

Fabian looked up from flipping the last pancake, "You apologized?"

Eddie's eyes widened, and he stepped back, "Dude, are you psyc-"

"No, I'm not psychic." Fabian laughed, almost confirming Eddie's suspicions as he set out plate for his friend, who eyed it cautiously before sitting down next to him for breakfast.

"So, what's got you all happy?" Eddie asked, piling whipped cream and a large dose of syrup on his pancakes like he did back in high school. Old habits die hard.

"I met a girl," Fabian said, acting as if it was no big deal, but he was honestly about to explode inside. The more he thought about Nina, the more he wanted to see her again. He had been planning to 'casually' wander around in hopes of bumping into her today.

Eddie smiled before whacking his shoulder lightly, "Oooh, Fabian's got a girlfriend!"

Cheeks flushed, Fabian looked down, a smile stretching across his lips. "All I know is her name, which hardly qualifies her to be my girlfriend." Fabian argued before looking up at Eddie, who had already made a mess of himself as he ate. "And besides, don't tease me when you are completely _in love_ with Alfie's girlfriend's twin."

"Patricia," Eddie quickly supplied the girl's name, causing Fabian to raise his eyebrows. "And I just met her. We're not in love."

"Sure," Fabian rolled his eyes before putting his plate in the sink. "You know, with you and Patricia and Alfie and Piper-"

"Don't forget you and this Nina girl."

Fabian ignored the comment. "Jerome is the only one without a potential soul mate."

"Soul mate? Really?"

"We should set him up with someone."

"I am not playing matchmaker for _Jerome_. Just call up Alfie's ex if you want to get him a love life." Eddie had meant it as a joke, but Fabian took it as a serious comment, eyes lighting up at the thought.

"That is a great idea!" Fabian clapped for his friend before wandering to find the phone book. "Her last name was Millington, yeah?"

"Dude, I was kidding! You're not seriously calling her! Fabian, wait! Stop!"

* * *

"Millington Residence, Amber Millington speaking. Who is this?"

"_Hello, Amber! It's me, Fabian. Fabian Rutter. You dated my friend Alfie, do you remember? Right after we all got out of college, or so."_

Amber smiled and put down her nail polish. Of course she remembered Fabian! Although he was a bit of a nerd, he was definitely the nicest one to her when she first got introduced to him, Eddie, and Jerome. He was adorable, socially awkward and always stuttering. The problem had seemed to go away though, since he was talking with ease right now.

"Of course I remember you!" She squealed into the phone. "How are you? How's Alfie? Eddie? Jerome?"

"_All great. Well, you see, Jerome's been a bit down, and….we've been wondering if you could find him a girlfriend or something?"_

But what Fabian didn't know is that Amber Millington was already in her Lamborghini, making her way down the familiar streets that led to the apartment building the boys lived at. Because Amber Millington was, above everything else, a matchmaker.

A matchmaker on a mission.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, guys! I got so many reviews last chapter, thank you! **

"Amber! Wow," Fabian scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, holding the door open with the other hand. "That was quick."

"I'm a matchmaker, Fabian," Amber replied solemnly, moving past him and into the apartment. Blinking at her abrupt entrance, Fabian closed the door, inviting Amber to sit down on the couch.

"Would you like anything?" Fabian asked politely, but the woman just shook her head, patting the seat next to her. Fabian complied, sitting down.

"So, Jerome?" Amber raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow, and Fabian paused, staring at her for a moment. Amber Millington was born from money, and anybody could tell, from her perfectly manicured nails, and the brand name on her purse. She wasn't snobby though, not stuck up, acting as if she was above everyone. Fabian and her were actually good friends, but there was no way he would tell her about Nina. Even during their first meeting, Amber had been trying to set him up with someone, and he just knew she'd go psycho if she heard about the mysterious girl he'd met.

"Well-" Amber started, before being cut off by Eddie, who entered the room. Upon seeing his fellow blonde, he rubbed his eyes.

"How'd she get here this fast?" Eddie asked Fabian, who shrugged.

"I'm a matchmaker!" Amber protested, turning to Eddie. "You know, we should really get you a girlfriend." She had given up on Fabian a long time ago, maybe Jerome and Eddie could be her new 'projects.'

"Actually," Fabian started. Eddie's eyes widened, begging Fabian not to say anything. "Eddie's in love."

"I'm not in love!" Eddie defended himself, groaning. "I don't even know her that well!"

"That's what they all say!" Amber squealed, bouncing on the couch and clapping her hands before going into serious mode once again. "What's her name?"

"Patricia," Eddie said begrudgingly, sitting down in the armchair.

Amber shrieked, "More details! How did you two meet?"

"She's Alfie's girlfriend's twin," Eddie mumbled.

Amber's smile faltered.

Alfie had a new girlfriend.

_Alfie had moved on._

* * *

Mick sighed, closing his flip phone once again. Nina wasn't picking up. He had called her seventeen times and left her a handful of messages, mostly all pleading. He should've never cheated on her, no matter how funny and amazing Joy Mercer was.

He almost laughed at the situation. Here he was, Mick Campbell, pro futbol player, the ladies' man of his old high school, single.

Life's a bitch.

* * *

Nina eased into the coffee shop, peering at her phone again. Mick had called seventeen times, did he not get it? _She didn't want to talk to him_. He had _cheated _on her and if he thought she was just going to come running back because he made some lame apology…well, he was wrong.

"Hey," Nina looked up at the sound of a woman's concerned voice. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Nina sighed, frazzled. The woman looked about her age, small and petite, cup of coffee in hand. "I'm just a little stressed. I'm Nina."

"Joy," the woman said. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around."

"I've been here a couple weeks," Nina shrugged, glancing at her phone again. New text message from Mick Campbell.

"Who's that, your boyfriend?" Joy giggled, putting down her coffee cup and trying to glance at Nina's screen, which Nina quickly hid. Joy looked a little shocked at Nina's reaction, but continued on as if nothing had happened.

"He's my ex," Nina confessed.

Joy looked at her sympathetically, "Hard breakup? Believe me, I know how that feels."

"More like he's a cheater," Nina muttered. "Sorry, I shouldn't be getting you involved."

"No, it's fine!" Joy reassured her before speaking again, this time a little uneasy. "Actually, I was just cheated on as well."

Nina's head snapped up in surprise, "Really?"

Joy nodded, throwing her coffee cup away in a nearby trash can before getting up. "But the best thing you can do is find someone else and get over it."

"And you've found someone else?"

"Not exactly, my friend Patricia gave me that advice. She hasn't actually been cheated on though." Joy admitted, blushing. "Well? Have you found someone else?"

"Well," Nina began before cutting herself off. "Never mind."

"Oh, come on!" Joy's eyes lit up, and Nina found herself exiting the coffee shop alongside the brunette, even though she had never ordered to begin with. The two were now walking the streets, casually strolling as if they had been best friends forever.

"I met a guy," Nina started slowly, blushing at the thought of him, wondering if she would see him again.

"Name?" Joy rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Fabian Rutter," Nina smiled softly. "He's really sweet."

Joy laughed, "Now we just need to find me someone."

Nina chuckled before shrugging, "I don't know anyone here though."

"You know me!" Joy protested indignantly. "Here, let me introduce you to my friend, Mara. You two would get along well, she's very nice. And the friend I was talking about earlier, Patricia. I was going to go over and meet with them today, would you like to come with? I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"That sounds great," Nina beamed, eager to meet someone. After dating and being cheated on by Mick, she had locked herself up, so she never got the chance to familiarize with the people here.

No. She would not think about Mick. Not today.

Today, she was going to experience England.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**A/N: I'm sorry if this is terrible...I feel like it is...sorta like a filler...haven't been feeling up to it, I don't know. But I wanted to get something out today, so...here?**

"Hey, Joy," Patricia came to the door, smiling as she greeted the short brunette that had taken the position of best friend. She ushered Joy in before pausing as she saw Nina. "Who's she?" Patricia questioned Joy, already on defense. Nina stood uncomfortably at the threshold, and Joy rolled her eyes before pulling her in.

"This is Nina," Joy introduced. "Nina, this is Patricia. Is Mara here? Piper?"

"Piper's practicing the violin," Patricia dismissed it and they heard the faint violin music start up again. "Mara's in the bathroom." Mara Jaffrey was over at Patricia and Piper's shared apartment more than her own, but she was really nice, so no one really cared.

"Cool," Joy beamed. "I was just telling Nina about you guys." She lowered her voice, but Nina still heard her say, "She was just cheated on as well."

Patricia looked up at Nina, and then back at Joy before throwing her hands up in the air. "And this is why I don't do boys." Upon seeing Nina's questioning look, Patricia sighed and answered the unasked question boldly. "And no, I am not lesbian."

"If you were, you wouldn't have been making those googly eyes at Eddie," Piper giggled, coming in. "I'm Piper." Nina blinked, Patricia and Piper were identical twins, yet, judging by their clothing, they were worlds apart. Joy laughed at Nina's shocked expression before turning to Patricia, who groaned as Joy wiggled her eyebrows.

"So, who's _Eddie_?" Joy teased, and Patricia sighed, sitting down on the couch. Joy followed, and Nina sat next to Joy. Upon realizing there were no more seats, Piper sat on the floor by Patricia's leg.

"No one," Patricia reassured, and Piper laughed in disbelief.

"I'd hardly say that," Piper countered before turning to Nina and Joy. "Patricia's in love."

"I am not in love!" Patricia insisted, but Joy just pushed her shoulder playfully.

"How could you not tell me?" Joy gasped. She quickly waved her hand though, "No, never mind. So, when's your wedding? I'm thinking purple and white as the theme colors."

"I don't know, I was thinking more black, purple and white," Piper shrugged, Joy and her getting in an in-depth conversation about Patricia's 'wedding.' She was obviously trying to get her sister irritated- and it worked, Patricia was about to burst.

Mara walked in before abruptly stopping at the number of people, "…why does Patricia look like she's going to explode? And who's she?" Mara pointed at Nina, but she wasn't rude about it. Mara couldn't be.

"This is Nina," Joy said. "Nina, this is Mara."

"Hi," Mara said eagerly.

"And in answer to your other question, Patricia's angry because we're discussing her wedding," Joy smirked.

"You're getting married and you didn't tell me?" Mara asked. "Oh, congratulations, Patricia!"

"I am not getting married," Patricia mumbled. "I just met a guy."

"Patricia hasn't ever been in a relationship," Joy informed Nina, who gaped. Patricia was about her age, how could she have never been in a relationship?

"Joy," Patricia hissed, angry at her friend for giving away her not-so-secret secret. She knew that Nina had questions now though, and quickly told the girl, "Guys were always, I don't know, my brothers."

"You've never had a crush on anyone?" Nina asked, almost awed someone could go this long without. Nina herself had fallen hard for many, but it had always ended in tragedy.

And that was when it hit her, Nina had not checked her phone ever since she met Joy. Nina had not checked her messages or thought about Mick for an hour, longer than usual. And for the first time in a long time, Nina laughed as Joy and Patricia started telling a funny story about their time in high school.

She had never felt this good.

* * *

"Well, did you set a time and day for your date?" Amber pressed Eddie for details he didn't want to give away. Ever since she had found out about Patricia, it was all she'd been doing, asking the poor man questions while Fabian stifled laughs in the corner of the room.

"No," Eddie said uneasily.

Amber gasped, "Did you get her number?"

"No," Eddie repeated, and he realized he had _no way to contact Patricia_. For all he knew, she could've just taken the idea of him showing her the life of a music producer as a joke. If they never met up again, what next.

"Exactly," Amber said, seeing the terrified look on his face. "You're so clueless."

"Me?" Eddie stifled a laugh. "Aren't you being a bit hypocritical?"

"Hypo-what?" Amber's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Don't use so many big words! Honestly, you are hanging out with Fabian _way _too much!"

"Okay, so Jerome," Fabian clapped his hands, distracting the two in hopes of avoiding the pending fight.

"Right!" Amber quickly went back on topic. "Well, I have one friend Joy…but she just got out of a bad relationship. And then there's Mara…but I don't know, she's too innocent for a guy like Jerome."

Fabian sighed as Amber listed off potential girls before erupting into another argument with Eddie.

This was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

Alfie's face popped up on Piper's laptop screen when she hit accept, and the girl smiled fondly at him before beckoning Nina, Joy, Patricia, and Mara over. Joy, Mara, and Nina had never met the boyfriend Piper constantly talked about, and Piper figured this would be a good time. Alfie himself had Jerome, Eddie, Fabian, and Amber crowded around him- Amber made everything slightly awkward, but it was alright, Alfie was over her, and it shouldn't matter because Amber didn't even like him like that anymore.

"Hey, honey!" Alfie greeted, blowing her a cheesy kiss through the screen. She laughed and reciprocated the gesture, ignoring Patricia, Eddie, and Jerome's eye rolls. Joy and Mara simply found it cute, while Nina and Fabian just smiled at the affection. Jealousy poured from Amber as she crossed her arms and frowned, tugging at the bracelet on her wrist as if it was some kind of stress reliever.

"Mara! Joy!" Amber asked, pinching into her skin and gritting her teeth as she asked her next question. "You know her?" Amber raised an eyebrow- two of her best friends knew the girl that was going out with Amber's ex and didn't bother to tell her? However, Amber had played off her relationship with Alfie as 'no big deal', and Mara and Joy knew she didn't like to talk about it, that might've been why they never brought Piper up.

"Um, yeah," Joy said, a questioning tone coloring her voice. Why did it matter if she knew Piper? To her knowledge, Amber was _over _Alfie- rightfully so too, Amber had broken up with Alfie in the first place. "And Nina, this is Amber Millington."

"I've heard of you," Nina nodded. "Marvelous Millington right? You're a great fashion designer!"

Amber beamed, sour mood temporarily forgotten as she latched onto Fabian's arm in happiness, "SHE KNOWS MY WORK!"

"Nina," Fabian smiled, and Nina almost blinked in surprise. What was Fabian doing there? "I see you met Piper."

"You two know each other as well?" Jerome sighed. "This is getting too complicated."

"So, you're the girl Fabian's been talking about non-stop," Eddie smirked, glancing at Fabian, who was blushing hard. Nina got extremely shy as well, turning into a tomato as well, and Eddie muttered something resembling "they're perfect together."

"Fabian!" Amber gasped. "How could you not tell me you had a crush on someone? I could've helped!" At this point, poor socially-awkward turtle Fabian had turned beet red, excusing himself.

"So, why'd you video call?" Piper asked.

"I just wanted to see your face," he said dreamily, and Amber frowned deeply while Patricia muttered a 'spare me.'

"What's the real reason?" Piper laughed.

"Eddie's here to talk with Patricia," Amber informed, effectively cutting the playful banter, and Eddie shot her a pointed look. They hadn't agreed to be that direct about it, maybe dance around the topic of the date and finally settle a time.

"Um, okay," Piper said, surprised with Amber's boldness, looking to Patricia. "Come on, guys, let's go." Mara and Nina obliged, sending Patricia a suggestive wink, but Joy pouted, demanding to stay for 'moral support.' Patricia rolled her eyes, muttering a 'one minute' to Eddie, who had somehow cleared Amber, Jerome, and Alfie away.

Patricia stood up and went towards the television, flicking it on and pausing a moment before letting out a high pitched scream. "JOY! It's Twilight! And Robert Pattinson just took off his shirt!" Joy went bug eyed and pushed Patricia out of the way, settling down on the couch. Patricia laughed and went back to the laptop.

"Hey," she greeted Eddie, who gave her an easy smile.

"So, I was just wondering if you wanted to come by my studio tomorrow like we talked about," Eddie said, and Patricia bit her lip to suppress a grin. Tomorrow, Monday.

"Is 1:00 fine? That's my lunch break," Patricia shrugged, and Eddie nodded.

"Well, bye," Eddie said awkwardly after a few silent moments, going to end the call. Patricia paused her internal debate.

"Wait, Eddie," she stopped him, and he looked at her curiously, if not a tad hopefully. "Let me give you my number. Just so we don't have to, you know, talk like this."

And as they exchanged numbers, Patricia kept trying to convince herself that the _only reason _she gave Eddie her mobile number was so they wouldn't have to have a laptop to chat. That was the only reason.

But the little part of her that demanded on being a lovesick teenager just laughed and muttered, _that is not the only reason_ over and over again.

* * *

"Nice going man!" Alfie hi-fived his friend while Jerome patted his back in congratulations. Fabian offered him a genuine smile while Amber just squealed.

"My plan worked!" she said, hugging Eddie in happiness. He gently pried her off when his circulation started cutting off, giving Amber a pointed look. It hadn't been her idea, Amber's idea was to stomp over to Patricia's and Piper's apartment with roses. Then Jerome had cleverly pointed out it 'wasn't a marriage proposal' and Alfie had set up a video chat instead.

"It wasn't your plan," Eddie muttered, but he couldn't stay that upset, especially when he looked down at his phone and saw _Patricia Williamson _in the contacts list. He looked up at Amber, who was wistfully looking up at Alfie, oh-so-oblivious Alfie. Eddie took a chance, stepping closer to Amber and offering her a word of advice. "Go talk to him about it," he whispered.

She didn't even turn around to face him, didn't flinch, her voice taking on a bitter tone, contradicting the features that had once been so happy, "He doesn't care for me anymore."

"You both need closure," Eddie said, remembering the marriage counseling his parents had gone to. Amber turned to look at him, and Eddie studied her features, the ones any girl would die to have, the ones etched with a melancholy he hadn't noticed before. It dawned on him though, Amber had _matured_, Amber was more than she used to be.

"Thanks for trying," she said gently, a faint smile lighting her lips, and he just shook his head, unable to believe he was having this conversation. "But I better be getting back. See you later."

Amber bit her lip to bite back the inevitable tears, slipping into her Lamborghini and driving back home. She was wonderfully rich, she should be happy.

But parking into her garage and resting her head on the steering wheel as her body shook with sobs, Amber realized her heart ached in ways she never imagined it could. She _loved _Alfie Lewis.

Loved him so hard it hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

"I should get going," Nina glanced at her wristwatch and then at her new-found friends. She didn't have anywhere to be, not really. It had just been a long day- she hadn't been around so many people in a while. Even when she was dating Mick, all he really liked was time alone with her, a bit weird since he claimed he had been popular during his school years.

"Are you sure?" Mara knitted her eyebrows. "You could stay over. That's what Joy and I are doing."

"Don't you guys have work tomorrow?"

"Joy and I work for a newspaper." Mara shrugged. "Our office is actually pretty close to this apartment building."

"That's cool," Nina mustered up a half-smile and opened the door, waving goodbye to her friends. She was tired, and all she really felt like doing as she stepped out into the cold London air was going to sleep. It was about eleven o'clock, she never stayed out this late. Her parents had stayed out this late only once…and they died.

Nighttime made her feel so threatened- it did it to almost everybody she knew, but Nina was different. She was _afraid _of the dark, so deathly afraid, a fear from when she was younger. Bad things happened in the dark- who cared if there was pale moonlight? Mick had once tried to help her get over her fear, helping her go outside at night and just walk around. It would've been pretty romantic if Nina wasn't trembling.

"Nina!"

And speak of the devil.

"Get away from me, Mick," she warned softly, but he didn't even listen, coming closer. She wasn't scared of him or anything of the sort, she just didn't want him around. He brought up bad memories. Memories she didn't need.

"Nina, come on! I've apologized!" he protested, throwing his hands up in, indignant. What more did she want from them to get back together?

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Mick," she said, gritting her teeth and refraining from shivering from the cold weather.

"Then what will?" he questioned, getting impatient.

She looked up, frowning and eyes blazing. Did he honestly think that he could just come over and preach about how much he regretted it all and she would happily take him back? "_Nothing _will! You _cheated _on me with some slut!"

"Hey, she's not a slut!" He defended Joy almost on instinct before mentally berating himself. Did he really just say that to the girl he wanted to get back together with? But even he couldn't deny it, Joy was a lot of things but she was in no way a slut or whore. If anything, he was the only one at blame in this situation, since Joy had been as unknowing as Nina.

Nina shook her head and bitterly chuckled, "That! That's it! You don't even really want me back if you're defending this girl! Why don't you just leave me alone, Mick?" Mick opened his mouth to answer, but she just muttered a 'save it,' tears streaming down her face before running off.

* * *

"You want me…to go on a date with one of your friends?" Jerome raised an eyebrow, and Amber nodded eagerly, Monday presenting her with some kind of hope, setting her back on track. Nobody would recognize her if they saw her last night. But Amber wouldn't let them know she was hurt- not now, maybe when she was younger, just for the attention. But now? Alfie was supposed to be a thing of the past, 'Amfie' was to everyone else. So she kept her feelings under wraps.

Stepping into Alfie and Jerome's apartment had been hard in itself. Last night, it hadn't been so bad, walking in and seeing the mess and vaguely smiling because it was _so _Alfie to leave his clothes lying around like that and yeah, it was pretty disgusting, but it was _him_. She had been hopped up on the fact that Eddie might get a date last night.

Today though, it had taken some serious internal debate just to drive down here during her lunch hour. Jerome had called in 'sick', why, she didn't know, and honestly, she didn't even care. "Her name's Mara, Mara Jaffrey. She was there over video chat. Black hair, tan skin?"

Jerome furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Please? Jerome, please? Pretty please? You guys would look great together! And Mara even reads those stupid mystery books you like! And she's _really _nice."

Jerome rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, tuning out from Amber's mindless babble. Had there even been a tan girl with black hair?

He was a private investigator. Psh, he would _know _if there had been.

* * *

Patricia strode into the building confidently, with purpose, cool, composed.

Inside, she was a train wreck.

After telling the girls about Eddie and her getting together to see his studio- they called it a date but it was _not_- Piper had gone crazy on her twin. Now, Patricia had a list of rules to follow- if he offers food, don't chew with mouth open (apparently that turned boys off) if he compliments you, you have to say something nice back (Piper had informed her this was common courtesy) ….

On and on and on.

This was part of the reason why Patricia hated that Piper was a musician. It was as if she was born to be classy or something and was determined to rub it off on everyone else. Piper just didn't get it- it was a casual tour of the studio, nothing more and nothing less.

And yet, all the girl talk from Piper had gotten her nervous. What if she did screw up? This…meeting of theirs, for lack of better word, was something she had been both highly anticipating and dreading since last night.

"Hey," Eddie swiveled around in his desk chair once she entered his office. The walls were decorated with band posters and records. There was a barren shelf that was obviously supposed to house trophies Eddie hadn't received yet. It was a pretty cool office all and all, and even Patricia couldn't deny that she was _impressed_. He smiled and observed her. If anyone else had done it, she probably would've scowled and bat him away, but he wasn't looking at her as if she was some piece of meat. The look on his face was almost…appreciative as he complimented her, "You look nice."

"You don't look half bad yourself," she retorted jokingly before internally scolding herself. Had she really just said that? She had already screwed up, within an entirety of a minute.

This was probably some kind of record.

To her surprise though, Eddie laughed. Huh.

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last Sunday! Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites, they mean a lot! Next chapter will be the Peddie date in detail...**


End file.
